


you just met somebody new

by icedwhitemocha



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Rimming, eliott is a curious baby pansexual, even is snow daddy, mostly just porn, some D/s vibes, that’s all, use of ‘daddy’ but no age or incest play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: so eliott said that lucas wasn’t his first guy, and i was like, well, what if it was even? this is UNBELIEVABLY self-indulgent and probably ooc but i wrote it so here it is.





	you just met somebody new

**Author's Note:**

> for the gc as always

**VENDREDI 22:52**

The bar — the  _ gay _ bar — is crowded, wall-to-wall men dancing and drinking, and Eliott is a little overwhelmed; not entirely certain where to start or what he should be doing. He’d like a drink, but he’s pretty sure even a beer in this place is more than he can afford. Rubbing anxiously at his lower lip, he squeezes his way through the press of bodies to the bar anyway. Even if he can’t afford alcohol, he can at least get some water to sip, and that way he’ll have something in his hands. 

Eliott manages to get close enough to the bar to ask for a cup of water, and the bartender smirks but slides a small plastic cup across the bar to him. He thanks her and grabs it, turning away from the bar to figure out his next move. 

“You’re new,” says the man in front of him. The man looks to be around forty, with a neat brown beard and the kind of disproportionately wide chest that comes from way too many hours in the gym. He’s blocking Eliott’s path in a way that seems intentional, his gaze hungry as he runs a hand down one of Eliott’s bare arms. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“Oh, no thank you,” Eliott says, offering the man a bright smile anyway. He’s open to meeting someone tonight, maybe; he came to a gay bar and not an LGBT youth group meeting for a reason, after all, but it’s not the goal, and this is definitely not the guy. “I’m fine.”

“I see that,” the man leers. “That’s why I’m buying you a drink. What do you want?”

“Nothing, thank you.” Eliott feels even younger and dumber than he actually is. Maybe he  _ shouldn't _ have come to a bar — he supposes he’d imagined more of a gay cafe, where people could chat and make friends, and he could get some insight into the enigma of his own sexuality. Having some random guy twice his age hitting on him had not been the even a small part of the plan. “Excuse me.”

“Oh, come on, pretty boy, take the drink,” the man says, grabbing Eliott’s shoulder and rubbing a thumb along the ridge of his collarbone.  His fingers are short and stubby, too thick for their length. “It’ll loosen you up a little.”

Eliott doesn’t particularly want a drink anymore, and certainly not from this guy, but his protests don’t seem to be having any effect. He sighs and resigns himself to getting a drink he doesn’t want from a man he’s not interested in, runs a hand through his hair, and starts to say “I guess I’ll—”

“Baby, there you are,” a deep voice interjects from just behind the bearded guy, and a tall blond guy with James Dean hair and some kind of Scandinavian accent reaches for Eliott and grabs his hand, uses the leverage of Eliott’s arm to shove past the persistent man, and wraps both of his arms around Eliott’s tense shoulders, smiling down at him with his back to the bearded guy. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“You found me,” Eliott says, relief flooding through him. The new guy is way too tall and handsome for him to really deal with in this moment, but he’s clearly trying to rescue Eliott and fuck, that’s amazing. “I’m glad.”

“Me too,” Tall and Blond says, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Eliott and ignoring the bearded man entirely. To Eliott’s delight, the bearded guy finally rolls his eyes and leaves. 

“Thank you,” Eliott says, sagging against Tall and Blond a little. “He really didn’t want to take no for an answer.”

“I noticed,” Tall and Blond replies, giving Eliott a comforting squeeze. “I figured if I came over, either I could help you out or we’d all end up in a threesome, so. Win-win for me.”

Eliott’s not sure if the guy is joking or not, but he cracks a grin a moment later. “You should see your face!”

Blushing slightly, Eliott ducks his head, then lifts his chin to look into Tall and Blond’s mischievous blue eyes. “Who  _ are _ you?”

“Even,” the guy says, tilting his head a little as he meets Eliott’s gaze. “And you are?”

“Eliott,” he answers, a shy smile spreading on his face. Even’s arms are still around his shoulders. “I’m Eliott.”

**SAMEDI 01:07**

Even, it turns out, is completely fucking awesome.

He’s nineteen, three years older than Eliott, and Norwegian. He’s in Paris for a queer film festival — there’s a screening of a short film he wrote and directed, and he’s going to speak on a panel. When he laughs, which is often, his eyes crinkle really nicely at the corners.

Inside the quieter bar they’d found just around the corner from the first place, the conversation flows easily, moving from music to art to film, and eventually to more personal topics. Even tells Eliott that he’s pansexual, which he says means that he’s attracted to people regardless of their gender.

Eliott’s heard the term before, obviously, but hasn’t known anyone who identifies that way. He wonders if it would suit him. The idea of being like Even is appealing, and he likes the insouciance of it, of just saying  _ I like who I like and that’s all that matters _ . Choices are hard, sometimes. 

He knows he likes girls — he’d liked Zoe a lot, before she moved to London, and he likes Lucille, too. Likes her smile, and her hair, her sharp intelligence, but he also likes the way she arches her back when she rides him, the way she almost purrs when he palms her breasts and thumbs at her pretty pink nipples. She’s not officially his girlfriend yet but he knows she wants to be, and he thinks he could be happy with her. 

The thing is, though, that Eliott is pretty sure he doesn’t  _ only _ like girls. There’s Julien, who helps him with math sometimes — Eliott sits a little closer to him than is probably necessary, breathing in the warm spicy scent of his aftershave. And Hugo, who lives alone two doors down from Eliott’s family, and goes jogging in the morning in tiny shorts and tank tops, and comes home sweaty, sometimes with the tank top slung over his shoulder. When Eliott thinks about them, about  _ being _ with them, it’s exciting. 

But it’s also theoretical. 

Even, sitting thigh-to-thigh with him at the bar, openly pansexual and buying Eliott drinks, raising his eyebrows when he makes a dirty joke, could maybe be more than theoretical.

“You look so serious,” Even comments, nudging Eliott’s knee with his own. “You okay?”

Eliott nods and sips his beer, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“I don’t know,” Eliott says, warmth blooming in his cheeks.

“You look like you do know,” Even teases, brushing the backs of his long, cool fingers against Eliott’s hot face. “I think you just don’t want to tell me.”

“I do want to,” Eliott says. “I’m just not sure how to say it.”

Even grins at him, drains the last of his beer. He still seems totally relaxed, but something in his eyes makes Eliott’s heart beat faster. “Want me to say it?”

“Okay,” Eliott says, and then Even leans in and kisses him. 

For the second time of the night, Eliott finds himself sagging into Even with relief, although this time the sagging is accompanied by a breathy little moan as Even licks confidently into Eliott’s mouth, one big hand cupping Eliott’s chin so he can angle him just right. Even kisses in a way that Eliott hadn’t even realized he was craving — not violent but insistent, thumbing at the hinge of Eliott’s jaw so he opens wider, Even’s hot tongue tasting every corner of Eliott’s mouth. Even draws back just enough to nibble and suck on his lower lip before sipping at his mouth again, coaxing Eliott’s tongue into Even’s mouth so he can give it a teasing suck.

Eliott grabs for Even’s knee to steady himself, because all the blood in his body seems to be in a race to his quickly-stiffening cock, and there’s nothing theoretical about that.

With a low chuckle that Eliott feels more than hears, Even breaks their kiss, grinning when Eliott leans forward, not quite ready to be finished. Eliott knows he’s blushing again, staring at Even open-mouthed, but Even just rubs a thumb over Eliott’s damp lower lip, gives him a hot, considering look. 

“You’ve never been with a guy before.”

It’s not a question, but Eliott shakes his head anyway.

“But you want to,” Even says, also not a question. “You want to figure out what you like.” He raises his eyebrows again, devilish and handsome. “And how you like it.”

Eliott nods, licks his lips. He can still taste Even’s mouth on them, he thinks.

“I’ll show you,” Even says, and signals to the bartender for their check.

**SAMEDI 01:29**

Eliott leans back uncertainly against the door to Even’s hotel room while Even drops his denim jacket on a chair and flicks on the small desk lamp, illuminating the room just enough that Eliott can clearly see the bulge in his own jeans when he looks down shyly. Even follows Eliott’s gaze as he approaches him and he must see it too, because he cups it with one big hand as soon as he’s close enough, laughing low and dirty as Eliott gasps and instinctively pushes forward into Even’s palm. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, biting his lip. He feels stupid and overeager, a little out of control.

“It’s okay, baby,” Even promises, ducking down to whisper into Eliott’s ear. “That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?”

Eliott nods, lets out a shaky exhale against the collar of Even’s t-shirt. “Just nervous.”

“Relax, I’ve got you,” Even says, and the hand that isn’t palming Eliott’s cock slides into his hair and tugs, tipping Eliott’s head back so that Even can kiss him, hot teasing licks into his mouth that make Eliott pant and squirm into the barely-there pressure of Even’s hand against his erection. Even flexes his long fingers and then curls them a little more firmly around the shape of Eliott’s cock, gives him a squeeze. “You’ve had your dick sucked, yeah?”

Even’s tongue is back in Eliott’s mouth too quickly for him to answer in words so he just hums in agreement, brings his hands up to rest on Even’s lean hips. He twists the fabric of Even’s t-shirt in his fingers, his thumbs slipping underneath, feeling warm skin and firm muscle. It makes Eliott crave more, so he tugs at the hem of Even’s shirt, hoping that Even will take it off, but when Even draws back it’s to pull off Eliott’s shirt instead.

“You’re fucking hot,” Even says, licking his lips as he devours Eliott with his eyes. He grabs his own crotch, rubs himself a little through his jeans, slow and easy, his roving gaze leaving trails on Eliott’s skin that seem to pop and fizzle. “Can’t believe how hot you are, baby.”

Eliott can feel himself blushing all the way down his chest, knows Even sees it too. He shakes his head. “No, I’m—”

“Fucking beautiful,” Even interrupts, and his tone leaves no room for argument so Eliott just shrugs helplessly, his heart racing. He can see the outline of Even’s thick cock through his jeans and he wants it for himself, to see and touch and taste it. And Even must want that, if he’s saying Eliott’s beautiful, but he’s not making a move, he’s just standing there squeezing his dick and looking at Eliott like he’s something that Even wants to eat.

Even grins then, a little smug, like he can hear Eliott’s thoughts. “Something you want, baby?” 

Eliott swallows the saliva flooding his mouth, nods. Even reaches for him with the hand that’s not massaging his own cock and traces a fingertip in a slow circle around one of Eliott’s tight nipples. 

“Well, what, then,” Even says, running the fingertip down Eliott’s chest and stomach, hooking it into the waistband of his jeans. He tugs a little and Eliott goes easily, stepping into Even’s arms and kissing his neck, sloppy and hungry; relishing the slight scratch of stubble against his kiss-swollen lips. 

“Mm, that’s nice, baby,” Even says, smoothing his wide hands down the small of Eliott’s back, fingertips dipping down, slipping just barely below the elastic waistband of Eliott’s briefs. “Is that all?”

Eliott shakes his head, tries to form words and can’t, so he just thinks  _ fuck it _ and drops to his knees, presses his face against Even’s thigh. 

“Hmm, I see,” Even says, petting Eliott’s hair. “You haven’t sucked cock before, have you?” 

Eliott shakes his head. 

“But you want to.”

Eliott nods and kisses mindlessly at the bulge in Even’s jeans, wondering if Even’s cock is slick, dripping like Eliott’s is. Above him, Even finally pulls off his t-shirt, drops it on the floor behind Eliott somewhere. Eliott hopes he’ll unzip his jeans next but he doesn’t, instead getting his hands under Eliott’s chin and tilting his head up so their eyes can meet, Even’s gaze hot and very, very focused. 

“Tell me,” Even says.

“Please,” Eliott says, blushing again, turning his head into Even’s hand on his face and mouthing at his palm.

“You can have it, baby, but you have to ask,” Even croons, stroking Eliott’s cheek with his free hand. Eliott whimpers, sucks in a shuddering breath. 

“I want to suck your cock,” he says, voice shaking, and immediately hides his burning face against Even’s thigh. But Even just pets at his neck and hair, tilts his hips a little so that the thick outline of his dick presses against Eliott’s cheek.

“That’s it, baby. You can.” Even nudges Eliott back a little so he can unzip his pants; pushes them and his boxers down, kicks them aside, and Eliott finally gets a look at Even’s cock.

It’s — it’s  _ huge _ , is what it is, somehow much bigger than Eliott had expected based on the bulge on Even’s jeans. It’s like something out of porn, rosy-pink and yes, dripping; both long and thick enough that Eliott feels like he should probably be intimidated but instead he’s just, like,  _ starving _ for it. He grabs it with both hands and pulls back the foreskin to lick wet and messy over the slit, desperate to taste. The head of Even’s cock is salty and slick against Eliott’s tongue, the warm weight of it so much better than he could’ve ever imagined back when he’d first started thinking  _ well, boys.... boys are hot, too _ . 

Even hums approvingly as Eliott laps at his slit a few more times, catching the beads of precome on the tip of his tongue and pressing them against the roof of his mouth to keep the taste from fading. Long fingers slip into Eliott’s hair just behind his ears, thumbs brush over his cheekbones, drift lower towards his jaw, stroking and pressing until his mouth drops open further and Even can push the fat head of his cock between Eliott’s lips. 

“Good, baby, that’s perfect.” Even’s voice catches on a low groan that makes Eliott swell with pride as he suckles hungrily on the little bit of cock that Even’s given him so far, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his tongue against the tip, wondering how much he can fit in his mouth. Not all of it, he knows, probably not even close; it’s so  _ big _ , his lips already have to stretch a little to accommodate it. But fuck, he wants all of it, wants to swallow it down, sucking it tight and greedy until Even thrusts and growls and comes down his throat.

Just thinking about that makes Eliott moan softly around Even’s cock, dropping one hand down to squeeze his own throbbing dick through his jeans. He could come easily, just a few rough pulls and he’d spurt right into his briefs, but Even notices, grabs Eliott’s chin and tilts it up so that he can meet Even’s hot, steady gaze. 

“No, baby,” Even says; his voice is kind, but it’s clearly a command. “That’s not for you.” 

Eliott’s low whine as he moves his hand to his own knee is mostly muffled by Even’s cock in his mouth, but Even must feel it, because he caresses Eliott’s cheek, sweet and soothing, cool fingertips gliding over heated skin. It probably shouldn’t be as comforting as it is, here on his knees with a mouthful of a virtual stranger’s dick, but Eliott loves everything about it — the hot, stiff cock resting on his tongue, the gentle hand stroking his face, the way Even’s voice is so deep and certain. 

“You’re okay, beautiful,” Even murmurs, one long finger tracing gently over Eliott’s lips, still stretched around Even’s thick cock. “Think you can take some more, go ahead.”

Eliott hums and slides his mouth down a little more, draws back an inch to get his lips wet and then forward again, one hand still wrapped around the base of Even’s dick as he sucks him in as deep as he can, his own cock twitching in response when Even actually thrusts forward into his mouth, just the tiniest bit.

“You’re so good, baby, that’s so sweet,” Even says, cupping Eliott’s face with both hands and starting to guide his movements, pushing gently so that Eliott’s mouth almost slips off Even’s cock, and then pulling him forward so that it slides back in. Eliott reaches curiously for Even’s ass with his free hand, palms one rounded cheek, feels the muscle flexing as Even starts to tenderly fuck Eliott’s mouth. Words of praise spill from Even’s lips, dripping onto Eliott, hot like the slick fluid leaking out of Even’s slit. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re being so good for me, taking my big dick so nice,” Even says, his voice sounding strained for the first time; his hips are still working slow and steady, feeding Eliott his fat cock and then almost pulling out, again and again. “Tilt your head back — yeah, like that. That’s beautiful, baby. You’re so hungry for it. You fucking love it. Play with my balls, baby, go ahead.”

Eliott pulls his hand away from Even’s ass to cup his heavy balls instead, massaging a little, feeling the skin pull tighter as he gives a gentle tug. This much at least he knows how to do, so he does it the way he likes; palms and squeezes, rolls them in his hand, strokes a fingertip around one and then the other, and then repeats the whole thing, ignoring the twin aches in his jaw and in his jeans. Even’s hips are moving more freely now, his cock nudging at the back of Eliott’s throat with each thrust, just lightly enough to keep him from choking. “You’re doing so good, baby. Suck my cock just like that, milk it with your hand; oh, perfect, yeah, that’s it, gonna make me come in your pretty mouth, baby.” 

Eliott moans and sucks harder, jerking the part of Even’s cock that he can’t fit into his swollen mouth. Even’s still guiding Eliott with those big, confident hands of his, one cupping his jaw and the other slid into his hair, his long fingers cradling Eliott’s head. As he starts to thrust faster, fucking Eliott's mouth in earnest, Even’s cock seems to swell, and Eliott moans again, dipping his tongue in the foreskin and swirling it around the head. He can barely believe how much he loves this, how much he wants Even to come in his mouth, and how fucking close he is.

“Here it comes, baby,” Even groans, pushing in deep as his cock jerks in Eliott’s mouth and starts to spill, salty-creamy and molten hot. “That’s for you, baby, drink that up.”

His mouth is positively flooded with come and Eliott swallows as much as he can, using his fingers to catch the drips that spill out of the corners of his lips and then sucking them clean once Even slides his (gorgeous, perfect, completely fucking edible) dick out of Eliott’s mouth. Eliott drops down to sit on his heels, panting, and before he can contemplate what to do next, Even is kneeling in front of him, kissing him deep and hungry, licking the last of his come out of Eliott’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. 

“You were so good for me, baby,” Even says, and Eliott can’t help but give a flustered little shrug, even as he blushes with pride. Even kisses both of Eliott’s flushed cheeks and then his neck, his long fingers plucking at the button of Eliott’s jeans and then sliding down the zipper. “I’m gonna take care of you now, sweet boy.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Eliott breathes, suddenly desperate to come now that it’s been offered — he’s been hard since the bar; he knows the inside of his briefs are a total mess, slick and sticky, but Even just tugs Eliott’s jeans and briefs down to mid-thigh and wraps those long fucking fingers around his aching, drooling cock, sweeping his thumb over the slit to spread the wetness there. Eliott gasps as Even starts to stroke him, watches the dark pink head of his cock appear and then vanish in Even’s fist. 

“Look how beautiful you are, baby,” Even croons, tipping forward to kiss Eliott, a soft wet tease of lips and tongue, and then he’s pulling back again, dropping down to wrap his plush mouth around Eliott’s cock. It’s a shock of slippery hot suction as Even takes him to the root and then slowly slides back up, and Eliott is coming with a strangled moan before Even reaches the tip, his entire body contracting and releasing, stars burning bright and then bursting, everywhere. 

Eliott clings to Even’s shoulders for balance and accidentally makes some sort of embarrassing fucked-out animal sound as he tries to catch his breath, but Even just laughs his crinkle-eyed laugh, and pets Eliott’s hair, and kisses him. 

**SAMEDI 02:40**

There’s something deliciously decadent about sitting out on the hotel balcony this late in just a borrowed pair of Even’s boxers — slightly too big but still better than Eliott’s damp, sticky briefs — sharing a joint and talking quietly about movies and books, about the differences between life in Oslo and in Paris. Eliott’s draped cozily across Even’s lap in the hotel armchair they’d dragged outside, his legs slung over the side, one arm hooked around Even’s neck. His other arm dangles down lazily, and he laughs when Even brings the joint to his lips for him rather than making him hold it himself. He takes a drag, feels the bittersweet smoke curl into his lungs as Even says casually, “I noticed that you really liked sucking my dick.”

Eliott chokes and coughs, hides his face in Even’s neck, wheezing a little as he tries to breathe normally. Even chuckles and drops the joint in the ashtray, winds his long arms around Eliott’s shoulders and pulls him closer. “Shh,” he soothes. “Relax, baby, it’s good that you liked it.”

“Yeah,” Eliott says once he’s fairly confident he can speak without coughing or stammering. His face is still buried against Even’s throat, which makes it a little easier. “Yeah, I liked it.”

“Tell me what you liked,” Even says. 

Eliott takes the opportunity to nuzzle at Even’s throat, mouthing softly at his adam’s apple. He’s embarrassed, but also not; Even makes him feel safe. “Everything.”

“So sweet,” Even murmurs, slipping a hand around Eliott’s jaw and tilting his head up so he can kiss him, his tongue hot and smoke-dark as he licks into Eliott’s mouth. “But you have to tell me more, baby.”

Eliott shrugs, more interested in kissing then talking. The weed is good and he’s got a nice body high, thrumming electric under his skin, his dick stiffening already as Even slides a warm hand over his chest and plucks at one of Eliott’s nipples, teasing it to a point between his fingers. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah,” Eliott says, arching his back a little into Even’s touch, kissing lazily at the underside of Even’s chin, humming when he realizes that Even is hardening too, the shape of his big cock becoming more noticeable under Eliott’s ass. That feels good, too, and he wriggles a little in Even’s lap, just because he can.

“Oh, I know you like  _ that _ , baby,” Even says with a grin, moving his hand from Eliott’s nipple down to the front of his — well, technically Even’s — boxers, stroking Eliott’s dick gently through the fabric, just a tease; not enough pressure to do anything other than wind him up. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna give it to you.”

Eliott pauses, his mouth open against Even’s jaw. “You mean like... fucking?”

“Mm, I  _ do _ mean like fucking,” Even replies, still trailing his fingers ever-so-gently over Eliott’s cloth-covered cock, dipping down now and again to skim over and around his balls. He turns his head and kisses Eliott’s forehead, then his cheek. “That’s why you have to tell me what you liked, so I can decide exactly how to fuck you.”

Eliott shivers. He likes the idea of it, Even buried inside him, but. “It’s so big, though.”

Even kisses his cheek again, then his mouth, pressing warm kisses there over and over, humming when Eliott opens up for him. Their lips slide together, sweet and unhurried, Even’s hot tongue a tender caress against Eliott’s own. “You think I won’t take care of you?” 

Even kisses him again, deeper but still slow, taking his time as he licks and sips at Eliott’s mouth, slides his tongue in for Eliott to suck. His clever fingers are still dancing along Eliott’s erection, toying at the fly of his boxers but not reaching inside, and he doesn’t stop kissing Eliott until he’s squirming and breathless, chasing after Even’s mouth when he pulls back. Even catches Eliott’s heavy-lidded gaze with his own, raises his brows. “You know I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“Yeah,” Eliott says. “Okay.”

Even smiles, presses another quick kiss to Eliott’s mouth, like a reward. “So, are you going to tell me what you liked, or should I decide for you?”

“ _ You _ —” Eliott says, breathing in sharply when Even finally slips his hand inside Eliott’s boxers and grasps his cock, his hips reflexively pushing up, fucking into the loose circle of Even’s fingers. “You decide. That’s what I liked, when you told me what to do.”

He presses his fingers to his lips, a little embarrassed by the admission, but Even just chuckles and kisses his fingers, nudges them away with lips and tongue so he can kiss Eliott once more before taking him by the shoulders and pushing him gently up out of Even’s lap. Eliott rests a hand on the balcony railing, swaying a little on his bare feet, as he watches Even stand as well. As Even moves toward the sliding door back into the hotel room, Eliott starts to follow, his body humming with nervous anticipation. 

“No, stay there,” Even says. “I’ll be right back.”

So Eliott stays there, and true to his word, Even is back in less than a minute. He tosses a small zippered pouch onto the armchair before stepping close to Eliott and sliding his fingers into his hair. Even’s hands cradle Eliott’s head gently, tipping it back so that Even can press a sweet, warm kiss to the corner of his mouth. Sighing, oddly content, Eliott lets his eyes flutter shut as Even kisses him again on the other corner of his mouth, then on both cheeks. When Even tilts Eliott’s head up further, it’s to suck a kiss against the pulse in his neck, with a light scrape of teeth that makes Eliott shiver. 

“Put your hands on the railing, baby,” Even says, his voice low as he kisses Eliott’s throat and gently guides him so he’s facing out towards the city spread out below them. Eliott goes easily, wrapping the fingers of both hands around the cool metal. Even slides behind him, close, his body boxing Eliott in as he nuzzles behind his ear, trails his wet, open mouth to the curve where Eliott’s neck and shoulder meet, his wide hands stroking down Eliott’s sides to rest on his hips. Goosebumps dot Eliott’s skin. 

Even presses closer, tugs Eliott’s hips back so he can rub against him, letting Eliott feel the thick shape of his cock against his ass. Eliott takes a deep breath to steady himself as Even licks and nibbles along the back of his neck, kisses the knob at the top of his spine. When Even thrusts against him, just a little, Eliott makes a soft sound, pushes his ass back into the movement.

“Feels good, baby?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s gonna feel so much better inside,” Even murmurs, right into his ear, like it’s a secret. “You’ll love it. I can tell.”

Eliott shivers. “How can you tell?”

Even kisses his earlobe, sucks it into his mouth, and Eliott’s back arches. “Your body is begging for it, baby. I’ll show you.”

Hooking his fingers into the boxers Eliott’s wearing, Even slides them down smoothly and helps him step out of them. He grabs two handfuls of Eliott’s ass and squeezes, then smacks him playfully on one cheek. “Back up.”

Eliott bites back a surprised laugh and takes a couple of steps away from the railing so that he has room to bend at the waist, his hands still resting on the metal bar across the top. Even’s hands are all over him — caressing his hips and thighs, coaxing his legs apart, pressing against the small of his back so that Eliott leans further forward. Once Even is apparently satisfied with Eliott’s position, he drops to his knees behind him. 

He’s spent enough time on the gay section of Pornhub to have an idea of what’s probably coming — he’s inexperienced, not  _ dumb  _ — but Eliott still gasps when Even slides his long fingers down between Eliott’s cheeks and pulls them apart. “Oh, fuck.”

“Mmm,” Even grunts, sounding distracted. Eliott bites his lip; worries that he’s done something wrong, or that he’s somehow managed to make himself completely unappealing. He twists his upper body and neck as much as he can to look back at Even, who shoots him a heated gaze and then shakes his head. 

“Turn around and relax, baby,” he says, his eyes drifting back down to where Eliott is exposed, clenching a bit with nerves. “It’s my turn to play.”

Eliott turns back toward the railing and takes another deep breath to center himself. It works, sort of, until Even leans in and drags his tongue over Eliott’s asshole, wide and wet and artless but so fucking good that Eliott’s whole body jolts like he’s been hit by lightning. He lets out a high, desperate sound, then grits his teeth to try and keep from doing it again as Even starts licking him in earnest, teasing up one side and then the other, circling around his rim, flicking his tongue back and forth over Eliott’s entrance. 

Even’s mouth is almost shockingly wet, as if Eliott is a meal he’s been starving for — which, maybe he is, based on the soft, satisfied little  _ mmm _ s Eliott can feel Even humming against him. Every so often, he stops licking and just kisses Eliott’s hole tenderly; soft sucking kisses, slow and sweet like there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing. 

Eliott’s dick jerks and his thighs shake when Even finally dips the very tip of his tongue inside — it’s barely anything; a whisper, a suggestion, but it’s enough to make Eliott whine and buck his hips back to try and get more. 

“That’s it, baby,” Even croons, licking another sloppy circle around his hole and then pushing his tongue inside again, giving him a little more, enough that Eliott can feel himself starting to open around it. He imagines Even’s gorgeous cock instead, how big it’ll feel, stretching him, fucking him. He shudders, and Even takes it as encouragement, digs his fingers into Eliott’s cheeks and pulls them further apart so he can lick deeper into Eliott’s twitching hole. 

There’s a small group of people walking on the street below, singing a Beyoncé song, probably drunk. Eliott wonders, vaguely, if they can see him. What they’d think if they could.  _ Driver, roll up the partition please. _

But then Even is sliding his tongue inside him again, and Eliott forgets about the people, and Beyoncé, and everything other than the way it feels to have Even licking hungrily, adoringly, at his most vulnerable, private place. 

There’s a not-insignificant part of Eliott that wants this to go on forever; Even eating him out, his saliva dripping down onto Eliott’s balls, his hot tongue massaging Eliott’s rim and then thrusting inside, a little further each time, while Eliott squirms and whimpers and clutches the railing. It’s just  _ so fucking good _ . 

But the other, louder part of Eliott cannot stop thinking about Even’s cock, and how desperately he wants to feel it inside him. 

Which is probably why, when Eliott begs “more,  _ please _ more, I need your cock” in a high, shaky voice, he forgets to feel embarrassed. All he feels is gratitude and relief as Even shifts behind him and Eliott hears the soft click of a cap being popped open. A few seconds later, Even’s slick finger is rubbing at his rim and then, with barely a pause, pushing inside him to the first knuckle. Eliott sucks in a shocked breath, but it doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t even feel that strange, after having Even’s tongue there. Even hums approvingly, squeezes Eliott’s ass with his free hand, and gets right back to licking him, kissing wetly around where his finger is buried and then sliding that finger the rest of the way inside. 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Eliott gasps. “Fuck.”

“That’s fucking beautiful, baby,” Even says, drawing his finger partway out and then pushing it back in. “You took it so easy.” Another soft thrust. “Your pretty little hole is so hungry.” Even leans in and licks around his finger again, pulls it out and shoves his tongue in instead, circles it around just inside Eliott’s entrance. Eliott whimpers and Even shushes him soothingly, trails open-mouthed kisses along one cheek of Eliott’s ass while he squirts more lube onto his fingers.

“Bet you could do another one right now, baby. You want me to open you up? Get you ready for my dick?”

Eliott nods and moans wordlessly, tilts his hips as high as he can. Even chuckles and kisses the back of Eliott’s thigh. “So sweet, baby. I’m gonna take care of you, give you everything you need,” he says, nudging the wet tips of two fingers at Eliott’s hole. 

Two is harder — the first one slipped in with no trouble at all, but with two he can start to feel the effort of the stretch, the resistance of a tight muscle being asked to do something new. Even works him patiently, though, massaging his rim and licking all around his fingers as he slowly sinks them in, pulls them out to add more lube and then pushes them back inside, offering praise and promises that make Eliott almost as desperate as the relentless press of Even’s fingers inside him. 

“Such a sweet ass, baby, so warm and soft inside, you’re doing exactly right.” Even groans and nips at the swell of Eliott’s ass as his fingers slide in past the second knuckles. “That’s so good, open up for me, relax, relax.” Eliott takes a deep breath, lets his hips roll in a small, slow circle. “Mmm, that’s it,” Even says as his fingers slide home, so that the knuckles of his other fingers nudge against Eliott’s ass. “Feel how easy that is? Good, baby. You’re gonna take my cock perfectly. Fuck, you’re gonna look so good with my dick in you.”

Even crooks his fingers, twists them a little, and brushes against a spot inside Eliott that makes him practically squeal, sending a harsh, bright shiver up his spine and through his balls, so intense his thighs start shaking. “Oh, that’s so nice,” Even says dreamily, kissing the back of Eliott’s thigh again as he moves his fingertips away from  _ that _ spot. “But you, baby, are going to come on my cock, so no more of that.”

Eliott’s own cock is leaking furiously, precome sliding down the head and dripping onto the balcony between his feet, and it would feel so good to get off like this; to let Even stoke that quicksilver fire until it sparks and flashes and explodes. But he likes having Even tell him what to do, and he  _ really _ likes the idea of getting off while Even is fucking him, so he just chokes out an “okay,” and holds still. 

“Gonna give you another finger in a minute, baby,” Even says, his voice light and teasing, like he’s promised Eliott a present. He’s still got two strong, slick fingers tucked away inside Eliot’s hole. He pumps them in and out a few times, separates them just a bit and lets them snap back together, circles the tips one way and then the other. “You’re almost ready, beautiful.”

Eliott nods, lets his hips roll again, breathes into it. Even slips his fingers out and grabs Eliott’s ass with both hands, licks a few wet, soothing strokes over his hole and then slides his tongue in fully, no resistance at all now, only sweet, slippery heat teasing around just inside Eliott’s opening. Even’s pleased groan vibrates against Eliott’s skin, and his cock jerks again at the sensation. It feels unbelievable so he keeps rolling his hips, letting Even’s big hands guide his movements, riding his tongue and still aching for more. 

Even practically growls into him and abruptly stands, pulls Eliott away from the railing and pushes him into the armchair just behind them, Eliott’s knees spread wide on the cushion, his cheek pressed against the top of the seat. He twists halfway when Even grabs his chin from behind, turning Eliott’s head so he can suck a hungry kiss over the racing pulse in his neck. “Can’t wait much longer,” Even rasps, slipping two fingers of his free hand back inside Eliott. “I need to fuck you, baby, want to see you take it.”

“Yes,” Eliott says, arching his back, pinching mindlessly at his own nipple with the hand not keeping him from collapsing on the chair. “Come on, do it.”

Even groans, bites into the crook of Eliott’s neck and shoulder. He’s slipped off his boxers at some point, and his stiff cock presses up against the curve of Eliott’s ass, smearing him with wetness. “One more, gonna give you one more and then my dick.”

“Hurry,” Eliott pleads, and Even groans again, takes out his two fingers and adds more lube, folds three together into a tight triangle and starts to push inside. “Oh, fuck, fuck.” It’s a lot, three fingers, and Eliott is definitely feeling the burn now, but it’s not bad, exactly, and he can take it, he can. He’s  _ going _ to take it, and take more; take every inch of Even’s thick, gorgeous cock. 

Even’s fingers press in further. He drips more lube over Eliott’s hole, wiggles his fingers around so that it can dribble on and between them, making them slide in a little more. “That’s it, baby boy,” Even coaxes, massaging Eliott’s ass with his free hand, trailing sloppy kisses down his spine. “Open up for me, gonna give you what you need. Push yourself back on my fingers, just like that,  _ yeahhh _ .”

Even’s mouth leaves Eliott’s back as he pulls away to watch his fingers sink in past the widest part of his knuckles, the stretch making Eliott pant and shiver, his thighs trembling. “Oh, fuck yeah, look at that, so pretty.” His fingers slip in further, more lube, Even’s hungry tongue slurping around them, massaging Eliott’s aching rim and dancing lower to tease at his balls, an unexpected caress that makes Eliott cry out. 

“I know, baby,” Even says, still tonguing at Eliott’s drawn-tight balls as he works at his hole with three fingers, twisting them and then slipping them halfway out, adding more lube and then pushing them back in, a little faster now. “It’s coming, baby, I’ve got you.”

Eliott presses his hot face against his forearm, tries to muffle his moans against the back of the armchair. His whole body is pulsing with want, with  _ need _ . 

“ _ Please,” _ he finally gasps, rolling his hips again. “Please, please.”

“Please  _ what _ ?” Even says, covering Eliott’s body with his own, still pumping three wide fingers inside him. He kisses Eliott’s sweaty cheek, murmurs low in his ear. “Tell Daddy what you need, baby.”

Eliott almost swallows his own tongue at that, his cock twitching hard as he thrusts back onto Even’s fingers. “ _ Unnnh _ ,” he groans, but Even just kisses his cheek again, traces his tongue down the line of Eliott’s neck. 

“You have to ask, baby, remember?”

“Fuck, fuck — your cock, please,” Eliott whimpers; he’s nearly out of his mind but still lucid enough to seize what he thinks is an opportunity to fight fire with fire. “Come  _ on _ , Daddy, give it to me.” 

That does the trick; Even bites at Eliott’s jaw and thrusts once against his ass, then withdraws his fingers, dropping down to lick and suck at Eliott’s entrance again for a few overwhelming seconds, making hot, filthy sounds as he slurps and moans. 

There’s a moment of activity behind him, Even ripping into a condom packet and then rolling it onto his cock — Eliott cranes his neck to watch — and then slicking himself with lube, quickly pushing what’s left on his fingers into Eliott’s empty, clenching hole. 

“Here you go, baby,” Even says, teasing the fat head of his cock right against the place where Eliott needs it. “You want it?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Eliott moans, spreading his knees wider and tilting his ass up, finally understanding exactly what Even had meant when he said Eliott’s body was begging for it. “I want it, fuck me.”

“Yeah, take this for me, baby,” Even groans, and starts to push in. 

If three fingers had been a challenge, Even’s cock feels like an impossibility, blunt and thick and so fucking  _ hard _ . Eliott sucks in a breath and tries to relax, deliberately surrendering control of his body to Even as he exhales, letting every quivering muscle release. It must have an effect, because Even groans out a deep  _ yeahhhh _ as the tip of his cock sinks inside Eliott’s hole.

“That’s it, beautiful, let me in,” Even moans, using both hands to pull Eliott’s cheeks apart, his thumbs massaging around Eliott’s entrance, coaxing the muscle to loosen more so he can slide in deeper. The stretch of his hole around Even’s fat dick is searing; the delicious twinge of a sore muscle being kneaded by strong hands, an overheated shiver of not-quite-pain that has Eliott whining low in his throat. The thickest part of Even’s cockhead nudges against Eliott’s straining rim and then pops through, so sharp and sudden that Eliott‘s whole body jolts.

Even soothes him immediately, petting at Eliott’s hips and ass with his wide hands, hunching forward to suck soft kisses along Eliott’s shoulder blades. His voice is thick and affectionate as he murmurs praise and reassurances, working his hips in such slow, tiny pushes that Eliott can feel himself melting, unspooling, his body accepting more and more of Even’s big, perfect dick.

“Fuck, you’re taking it so nice, baby, that’s so good,” Even says roughly. He pulls out a tiny bit and adds more lube, rubs the pad of his finger around Eliott’s puffy, tender entrance, and pushes back in, further this time; maybe half of his length. 

“Gonna give it all to you.” Another slight withdrawal, more lube, and Eliott moans long and low as Even glides in, slow but unrelenting, until his hips are pressed tight against Eliott's ass, his entire cock buried inside, thick and hot and almost more than Eliott can bear, but he  _ can _ take it, and he does, shuddering. 

“Ohh, baby, so perfect,” Even groans, folding over Eliott and kissing the back of his neck, stroking his hands over Eliott’s chest and stomach. His fingers find Eliott’s nipples, tease softly at the hard peaks. “Tell me how it feels.”

Eliott isn’t sure he can speak — he feels like if he so much as moves a muscle he’ll split in half, he’s stuffed so full. He moans instead, a small punched-out sound that Even seems to understand, because he just smiles against the back of Eliott’s neck and kisses him there again. He drags his open mouth to the juncture of Eliott’s neck and shoulder, tongues at the muscle there, trails tender kisses down toward his spine and then back up to the other side, his hips unmoving.

Eliott knows Even is giving him time, has been so patient already and is still waiting, taking care of Eliott just like he’d promised. He feels taken care of, treated like something beautiful, and he lets out a slow breath, his body relaxing a fraction as Even kisses behind Eliott’s ear. “Good boy,” Even murmurs, sucks on his earlobe. “You’re so full, baby, so sweet.”

“So full,” Eliott echoes mindlessly, because  _ fuck _ , he is. Even’s cock is so much, long and wide and spreading him open, making him stretch and ache and swallow it inside his body. It’s... fucking amazing, and Eliott’s own cock, which had gone soft while Even slowly worked into him, is starting to stiffen again, reminding him how close to coming he’d gotten a few times earlier. “Feels so  _ good _ .”

“I know, baby.” Even sucks warm kisses down the side of his neck, his hands smoothing down Eliott’s chest, sliding down the center of his belly, so low that Eliott gasps, but Even doesn’t touch his cock, just trails his fingers back up along Eliott’s ribcage. “I told you you’d love it, didn’t I?”

“Mmhmm,” Eliott says, shivering. Even’s hands are still moving, sweeping down his sides to palm his hipbones, then skimming back up over his torso, pausing to thumb at his nipples. It’s all good, really good, but it’s making Eliott’s dick throb, and he wants  _ more _ . Wants Even’s big hand squeezing his cock, pulling it, making him come. 

But first, he wants to get fucked. 

He thinks about Even telling him to ask for what he wants.  _ You can have it, baby, you just have to ask. _

“Please,” Eliott says, his throat suddenly dry. “Fuck me, fuck me, I’m ready.”

“Fuck yeah, you are,” Even groans, and he pulls his hips back enough to drip more lube onto the exposed part of his cock and then thrusts back in, a long slow slide that makes Eliott’s breath catch. It’s pure fire, flickering through his body and melting his insides to liquid as Even pulls back again, pushes in a little deeper. 

“Yes,” Eliott gasps as Even starts to fuck into him, long slow strokes that let Eliott feel every rigid inch of Even’s cock rubbing against his rim and the slick, tender skin inside. Even’s chest is snug against Eliott’s back and his tongue is teasing at Eliott’s neck, but it’s hard to concentrate on anything other than Even’s gorgeous fat dick plunging in deep and splitting him open, giving Eliott just what he wants; making him take it. It’s overwhelming, consuming; so wrenchingly  _ good _ that Eliott’s own hips start to roll, pushing back greedily into every generous thrust. “Yes, yes,  _ yes _ .”

He loves it. Eliott  _ loves _ it. He wasn’t sure — he wanted to, with Even, he’s hot and nice and really,  _ really _ good at this — but he knew there was still always a chance that once they started, he’d discover that he didn’t like it. Not because he wasn’t into guys (he is  _ definitely _ into guys) but because physically, maybe it just wouldn’t be for him. 

But physically, it turns out, it’s  _ very much _ for him. Even, with his big, perfect cock, is fucking Eliott’s ass —  _ pounding _ it, at the moment, with short, sharp thrusts that make heat pool low in Eliott’s belly — and Eliott fucking loves it. 

“Fuck. It’s so good,” he gasps. “I didn’t know it would be this good,  _ your cock _ —” Whatever he was about to say is lost in a shuddery moan as Even gives an especially sharp thrust and then straightens up, his hands squeezing Eliott’s ass and spreading his cheeks. There’s a suspended moment, then, Even pulling out entirely and then pressing back in to the root in one endless, toe-curling slide. Eliott thinks he must be watching his cock disappear into Eliott’s hole, and sure enough, Even says thickly, “Look at you, taking all of my dick, so nice. Fucking beautiful.”

Eliott’s whole body is humming, electric. Even’s big hands grabbing his ass, the relentless hot push of his cock, the late-night breeze caressing his bare skin, even the scratchy fabric of the hotel armchair they’d dragged out here to sit and smoke a joint in — he feels everything all at once, like every nerve in his body is awake, crackling like a live wire. His own cock is aching as it sways untouched between his thighs, dripping precome every time Even fucks into him. 

Even bends forward again, looping an arm around Eliott’s shoulders and pulling him upright so their upper bodies are pressed together, back to chest. Eliott braces one arm on the back of the chair to steady himself and stretches the other one over his head so he can hook it behind Even’s neck. He feels  _ sexy _ like this, he realizes suddenly, in a way he never has before, his back arching luxuriously as Even grinds into him. The angle is different like this, and Even’s next thrust drags his cock across Eliott’s sweet spot like a match on a striker. Eliott gasps and turns his head, bites helplessly at the sharp line of Even’s jaw. 

“That’s it, baby.” Even slides his hands down to Eliott’s hipbones, pulling him back into his cock as he fucks into him harder, faster. Heat is racing up Eliott’s spine. “You gonna come for me, baby?”

“Please,” Eliott pants, his cock jerking and leaking. His head rolls back on Even’s shoulder as he writhes, begs. “Touch me, touch me, I want to come, I’m so close.”

“Fuck that,” Even groans, shaking his head. “You’re gonna come just like this.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Eliott whimpers. If he could just get a hand on his dick, his or Even’s, it doesn’t matter; just a little squeeze, anything. “ _ Please _ .”

“You can, baby, you’re so close,” Even moans, shoving in deep and circling his hips, his cock rubbing relentlessly over that spot in Eliott that makes him see stars. “You’re gonna come right on Daddy’s big dick, gonna fuck it out of you, feel you squeeze my cock.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Eliott is so close, white-hot and twisting inside, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Even pulls out to the tip and slams back in, then grabs Eliott around the waist and holds him in place as he fucks up into him with hard, precise thrusts, biting at the crook of his neck. Bright light flares behind Eliott’s eyes as his balls tighten and his dick jerks again, so close to the edge he can  _ feel _ the come rushing up inside him. “Yeah, ohhhh, gonna come,  _ don’t stop don’t stop _ —”

Even doesn’t stop, just keeps fucking him hard and perfect as Eliott starts to come, his dick throbbing and twitching and finally spilling over. His fingers clutch at Even’s hair as he moans and shakes, his ass clenching rhythmically around Even’s thick cock. Come spurts out of Eliott’s cock in hot pulses and Even fucks him through it, his hands all over Eliott, petting his chest and belly and throat. 

“So fucking  _ hot _ ,” Even growls in his ear, his thrusts growing longer, slower; a deep sensual fucking that Eliott instinctively knows is Even chasing his own pleasure. It’s almost too much — Eliott’s body is still buzzing, little gushes of come dripping out of his slit with every hot, indulgent slide of Even’s cock inside him — but Eliott loves it, loves that Even is so turned on by fucking him, by making him come. “Knew you could come on my cock.”

“Yeah,” Eliott agrees breathlessly. He licks his lips. “Wanna feel you come, too.”

Even moans, sucks a sloppy kiss below Eliott’s ear, still fucking into him, slow and deep, taking what he wants — what he  _ needs _ — from Eliott’s trembling body. “You’re gonna, baby, gonna feel it soon, gonna bend you right over and fuck you until I come.”

“Do it,” Eliott says, pleading. He wants to feel Even lose control, to fall apart while he’s deep inside Eliott like this. To know that he took Even’s big dick so well that he just  _ had _ to come. Tentatively, he whines, “come on, Daddy, wanna feel it.”

“ _ Fuck _ , baby,” Even groans, pulling out and tugging at Eliott’s hips until he slides to the edge of the chair and gets his feet under him, standing and then folding forward so his elbows are on the seat cushion. Eliott tilts his hips up and Even shoves back inside immediately, bottoms out and moans, grinds in hard. “Daddy’s gonna give it to you, you’re so good, baby.”

“I’m taking your big cock,” Eliott says, his voice barely above a whisper. He’s not as good at this as Even but he kind of wants to be; he doesn’t think he can get hard again this soon but the way Even talks — and the way he’s fucking him, pulling out to the tip and then thrusting back home, his hips slapping against Eliott’s ass — makes him wish he could; it’s making him ache for more even though he just came. “Feels so good, you fuck me so good.”

“Oh  _ yeahhh _ , fuck, baby. Tell me,” Even groans, his thrusts speeding up. “You’re taking your first cock, you love it.”

“You knew I’d love it,” Eliott gasps, his dick giving a little twitch. Even moans, low and broken. “You knew what I needed and you’re giving it to me, you made me come on your big cock just like you said.”

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Even grunts. He’s fucking Eliott wildly now, fast, erratic pumps, his hands gripping hard on Eliott’s hips. It’s so forceful that some of the thrusts push Eliott up on his toes, his whole body rocking to Even’s desperate rhythm. “Gonna come, baby, Daddy’s gonna come inside your pretty hole.”

Eliott thinks he chokes out a  _ please _ as Even slams inside him and holds there, pulsing, buried deep in Eliott’s body. Their hips both flex, grinding them together tightly as Even rides out his orgasm, moaning loudly and clutching at Eliott’s waist with his wide hands. Eliott wonders for the first time if people in the hotel rooms next to them can hear them, decides he doesn’t give a fuck when Even chuckles and folds forward to kiss a spot in the middle of Eliott’s spine. 

“Fuuuuck,” Even groans, his forehead rolling against Eliott’s back. “You’re unbelievable.”

Eliott breathes out a contented sigh as Even kisses his shoulder blade. “That was amazing,” he says quietly. “Thank you.”

Even laughs, bright and easy. “Trust me when I say it was my pleasure, baby.”

**SAMEDI 07:53**

Eliott wakes with Even spooned up behind him; warm breath on the back of his neck, an arm draped loosely over his waist, and Even’s mostly-hard dick snug against his sacrum. He’s worn out and sore and he should probably either go back to sleep or get his clothes and go, but he’s also sixteen and naked in bed with an extremely hot guy, so he presses back experimentally against Even and gets a low, sleepy  _ mmmm _ in response.

“Again, baby?” Even murmurs drowsily, nuzzling into the spot behind Eliott’s ear. 

“I mean, if you wanted to,” Eliott says, tilting his head to give Even better access. “I would. Want to.”

Even’s fingers slide softly between Eliott’s cheeks, stroking over his tender rim and then slipping one inside, where he’s still a little wet, the good kind of achy. 

“Oh, I want to,” Even says. 

So they do. 

**SAMEDI 11:58**

This time when Eliott wakes, he’s alone in bed. He sighs and rolls over, sees Even back out on the balcony, sitting sideways in the armchair, smoking a cigarette and FaceTiming someone. He’s chatting away animatedly when he glances inside and sees that Eliott’s awake. 

“Good morning,” he says cheerfully, stubbing out his cigarette and coming inside. He flops down on the bed and angles the phone so that Eliott can see the screen, where a cute guy in a backwards snapback is smiling at them both, headphones in. He seems to be riding in the back of a car. “Say hi to my boyfriend! Isak, say hi!”

Eliott panics and ducks under the covers, cautiously peeking over the top of the sheet when he hears both Even and the guy on the phone — Isak, apparently — laughing. 

“Hi, Eliott,” Isak says, still chuckling. “Listen, I’m almost at the airport, I’ll see you when I get in, okay?”

“Can’t wait,” Even says, beaming at his phone. “Love you!”

“Love you, too,” Isak says, blows a kiss, and hangs up. 

Even drops his phone onto the bed and leans over to kiss Eliott’s forehead, still the only part of him that’s out from below the covers. He feels... he’s not sure what he feels. He didn’t expect that he and Even were going to fall in love and get married, or even to necessarily hang out again, for that matter — but he also didn’t expect a  _ boyfriend _ , much less one who was apparently on his way to Paris right now. 

Even tugs the sheets down off of Eliott’s face and kisses his cheek. “Look, baby, it’s fine. We trust each other, sometimes we have fun, and we talk about it. And we had a lot of fun, didn’t we?”

Eliott nods, runs his fingers over his lips. 

“Isak is getting in later this afternoon, and the screening is tonight. If you want to come, you can sit with him while I do the panel, and we can all go get dinner afterwards.” Even shoots Eliott his crinkle-eyed grin and raises his brows, sweet and teasing. “He’d  _ love _ to meet you.”


End file.
